I Want To Make You Feel Beautiful
by crumpledquillx
Summary: One-Shot. AU. Laura Roslin meets Helena Cain back on Caprica. Femslash. Femmeslash. Laura/Helena.


I want to make you feel beautiful

Laura kept walking; she kept walking and didn't want to look back. She'd only done this once before, when she found out the news of her family's deaths. This time it was different.

Caprica was a cold hard place, she didn't have to remind herself of the fact – she'd always known. But being alone she was influenced into becoming like the many others around her. She didn't even know herself anymore, and what's worse man after man after man left her in the end.

The feeling was painful, she felt a hopeless cause, she felt lost.

"Pardon me," there was a gentle hand on her shoulder – no Caprican had such manners.

Laura felt herself turning around, eyes meeting those of a woman. She didn't smile, she didn't seem shy or not confident in herself – in fact Laura could feel the confidence practically spilling forth from her. She only stood in her presence but she felt so much better for it.

"I'm trying to find the Tauron embassy, I was looking for directions."

The woman had a presence about her, something deep set in her eyes, which meant Laura simply couldn't refuse her need for help.

"Of course."

She gave her directions and the woman simply left, but with a smile – something told her she didn't smile very often.

"Dance with me."

Laura gazed across the table at her latest 'date'. He was tall, big built with a receding hairline – nevertheless this was a night that she knew from the first few moments wasn't going to be a success.

He could hope though and boy how he did.

"Please," came his plead and the hand clasping over hers across the table.

"I don't dance," she tried to let him go gently, but apparently he was an avid dancer of sorts.

"Come on, just one."

She sighed, eyes scanning the dance floor.

"Please Laura."

Her eyes stopped at her, she was here. Laura didn't know her name but—

"Oh alright."

He lead her to the floor weaving through the crowded bar area. His hands were on her waist, her arms reluctantly wrapped around his neck.

He was speaking to her gently as they swayed, but Laura never listened – she'd blame it on the music later.

She couldn't help but search for her, and there she was standing across the room. Laura took her image in, she imprinted it into her brain – her eyes couldn't help it.

The woman was military, she seemed strong she seemed beautiful – her dark hair, her dark eyes. Laura sighed.

"You don't mind if I cut in?"

The heavy hands on her waist had been replaced by hers. Her touch was strong but delicate; Laura was frightened her heart would stop.

"You looked like you needed rescuing," her voice slipped into Laura's ears like nectar, she was besotted.

"Yes."

Their bodies moved together to the slow beat of the music, the woman's hands inching up Laura's back drawing her closer. Laura's own arms having no choice but to wrap around her neck, head resting on the strong firm shoulder.

The woman sighed.

Laura's heart raced.

"I'm an Admiral you know."

"I'm Laura," her face blushed red, she was thankful for the dark lighting.

The small laugh emitted from her Admiral didn't help.

"Call me Helena, Laura."

"Helena," she spoke in confirmation, the name rolling off her tongue; she liked it.

"Helena where are you taking me?"

They'd snuck out of the back entrance of the dancehall, Laura's date was still waiting at their table for her – he'd have a long wait.

She willingly followed, something about Helena was infectious and she couldn't resist. She felt happy and excited and alive.

The reply to Laura's question had been a kiss. Hand's in her hair. A tongue darting into her mouth; she couldn't hold back her moan.

"I don't know why – but I want you Laura."

Helena was barely breathing the desire heavy in her eyes. Her mouth descended once more on Laura's, the shorter woman's reply not so coy this time.

"I need you Helena," Laura gasped for air, eyes frantic on the Admiral. She didn't know why she said that – though a part of her knew it was the truth.

They hurriedly kissed again, Helena pushing Laura against the wall. They were outside. They didn't care. There was something of a higher authority taking over them.

Her hands roamed down the redhead's form, wanting nothing more than to see what was underneath her clothes but knowing she'd have to use her imagination for the meantime.

She looked up into her eyes as a hand descended below Laura's waistband, she was willing and ready and Cain liked that.

"Gods," Laura gasped Helena teased nipping at her neck.

"We'll have to be quick," she whispered, a finger ghosting across Laura's wet folds – the redhead shook in anticipation.

Helena thrust two fingers inside of her, her thumb rubbing her clit simultaneously. Her other hand tried to keep Laura upright and steady against the wall, but the woman was buckling it was a hard task to do.

She kept up the pace, feeling Laura move around her.

"You're beautiful," Helena whispered curling her digits inside of Laura, who pushed against her hand gasping for air.

"Hey you two!"

The two women untangled a security guard appearing out of the same door they'd came from.

Laura didn't have time to recover from her high, her legs failing her. Helena ran with Laura in her arms.


End file.
